1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a hardboard picture puzzle including multiple puzzle pieces within a recess in a hardboard frame having a front and a back.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Hardboard picture puzzles are in wide demand. Hardboard is defined herein as particle board (such as Masonite.TM.) or other hardboard products having regionally specific brand names such as "Euroboard". Since these types of puzzles are commonly referred to as "wooden" puzzles, they will be referred to herein as "wood board" puzzles. They include a frame on a backboard with a recess in the frame forming a perimeter of the picture puzzle. The picture puzzle is cut into numerous puzzle pieces that are then placed back in the frame recess from which they were taken originally. These puzzles are made by taking the frame portion, attaching the puzzle picture to the frame, drilling a hole in the outer perimeter of the area where the picture puzzle is to be formed, and then taking a jigsaw and cutting out the puzzle pieces as well as the perimeter of the puzzle in a continuous process. A backboard is then attached to the back of the frame and the unit is packaged and sold.
This construction has several disadvantages. First, a jigsaw or scroll saw is used that reciprocates and does not leave as smooth a cut as, for instance, a band saw. Additionally, a "start hole" must be drilled in the puzzle at the perimeter to allow the jigsaw blade to be inserted. Third, when the outer edges of the hardboard frame of the puzzle are trimmed, the saw blade leaves particles of sawdust that, at times becomes packaged along with the puzzle.
In addition, the jigsaw or scroll saw removes a significant portion of the hardboard as it cuts the individual puzzle pieces and the perimeter forming the recess in which the puzzle pieces rest. After it is thus cut, because of the material removed between the puzzle pieces as well as along the perimeter, there is usually a great deal of extra space within the recess in which the puzzle pieces are placed. They do not fit snugly or close together within the recess.
It would be advantageous to have a wood board puzzle that is formed without a "start hole", that has puzzle pieces that fit more closely together within the recess, and that did not have sawdust residue that is packaged with the puzzle.